Eleven And Seventeen
by GreatSweet98
Summary: A story of Lincoln and Lori bonding each other and having different bonding activities.


**Monday (8:00AM)**

 _Lincoln woke up in his bed realizing he slept late accidentally while he read comics in his underwear._

 **Lincoln:** I kinda hate myself in my underwear, but sometimes I like it! *chuckled*

 _He dressed his original clothing which is his orange shirt, blue tight jeans white rubber shoes. He went downstairs to eat his breakfast and saw his whole family even his pets eating at the dining table for their breakfast but he didn't want to eat breakfast so he into the living room to watch his favorite show, "ARGHH!!!" in the TV. While he was watching at the couch, Lori walks in._

 **Lincoln:** (scared) Oh no! Lori, please don't hurt me!

 **Lori:** Why would I hurt you? Of course, I would never hurt my little bro! *rubs his white hair*

 **Lincoln:** But sometimes, why would let me out of this couch for you to watch you favorite show and never missed any of your favorite episodes?

 **Lori:** (sits and snuggles him) Oh Lincoln, I was never thought of that it was wrong! So, sorry!

 **Lincoln:** It's okay! But if I was here first, don't take over. I know you were born first, but don't take it too seriously!

 **Lori:** (smiles) Fine. I know I'm the oldest sister among the siblings, but I should share my siblings to feel them better like you.

 **Lincoln:** (smiles) Thanks, Lori!

 **Lori:** You're welcome, little bro! *pinches his right cheek*

 _As the two on the couch holding each other's shoulder while watching "ARGHH!!!!", Lori tells Lincoln something._

 **Lori:** Hey Lincoln, I have a question for you.

 **Lincoln:** What is it, Lori?

 **Lori:** (smiles) Why is that everytime when I see you how positively you feel and how positively you act, you're like always so, very, super CUTE?

 **Lincoln:** (blushes) Aww, did you just call me "cute"?

 **Lori:** Yes, but why always are you when I see you?

 **Lincoln:** (blushes continuously) I don't know, maybe it's because I'm lucky to be cute!

 **Lori:** (hugs Lincoln) Oh Lincoln, you're always cute! That's some of my friends called you that even me!

 **Lincoln:** (hugs Lori) Yeah, thanks Lori. I love you!

 **Lori:** (starts to blush) I love you too, little cute brother!

 _*they broke the hug*_

 **Lincoln:** Let's continue watching!

 **Lori:** As what you said!

 _After that, they continued to watch TV. But suddenly, Lori's phone made a text message notification sound which someone replied nor texted him earlier. Lori checked the phone and it was Bobby who texted her that he and his sister Ronnie Anne which means Lincoln's girlfriend, wants to invite her and Lincoln on their double date picnic at the park later around lunch time._

 **Lori:** Lincoln, I got a text from Bobby that he'll invite us to his double date picnic with Ronnie Anne.

 **Lincoln:** (surprised) Really? He invited us in a picnic?

 **Lori:** Yep, I really want to join on their picnic with you becaused I really love to hang with you so much! *hugs him tighter*

 **Lincoln:** (blushes while hugs her back) Aww!!!

 **Lori:** (breaks the hug) Hey Lincoln, you didn't eat you breakfast yet! You wanna me to make pancakes and bacon for you?

 **Lincoln:** (cheers in excitement) Yeah!!!! That's my favorite breakfast food ever!

 **Lori:** (walks to the kitchen) Okay, okay, calm down! Just wait for it! *rubs his hair*

 _As for now, Lori's at the kitchen cooking pancakes and bacon for Lincoln's breakfast while her brother's at the living room still continue watching his favorite show._

 **Monday (10:00AM)**

 _Lori had just finished cooking the food and served it in the living room table. While she holding the tray with the food on it including a glass of milk, she called Lincoln to eat now at the living room._

 **Lori:** Lincoln, your food is here! *puts it in the table*

 **Lincoln:** Yeah! Time to eat my breakfast! Oh, and Lori, maybe I can give you time watching TV!

 **Lori:** (smiles then hugs him) Thanks, Lincoln! For me giving time!

 **Lincoln:** Anytime, sis!

 _After that, Lori broke the hug as they continued what they're doing. Lori changes the TV channel to watch her favorite show, "The Dream Boat" while Lincoln eats his breakfast. Several minutes later, they finished doing their stuff._

 **Lincoln:** Lori, this is the best breakfast you've ever made!

 **Lori:** Anytime, little bro!

 **Lincoln:** Hey, remember you told me you got a text from Bobby that he'll invited us with him and Ronnie Anne on their picnic at the park around lunchtime.

 **Lori:** Oh yeah! *checks her watch* By the way, it's 10:30 in the morning. How about now, we need to get ready?

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, we'll make it there TWO early!!!!

 _*they chuckled*_

 **Luan:** (offscreen) Hey, that was my joke!

 **Lincoln:** Oh, sorry Luan!

 **Lori:** Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, but first we'll take a bath, then we'll dressed very well and finally, go out!

 **Lori:** As what you've said!

 _Sooner later, they took a bath, get dressed very well, brushed their teeth and other good hygiene things they had done. Now they're ready for the double date picnic later._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED IN THE CHAPTER 2..._**


End file.
